


Like a Moth Dances With the Light

by Janie94



Series: Fairytale Gone Bad [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The three great kingdoms have been at war for as long as Mats can remember; violence, pain and death accompanying him wherever he goes. He is one of the the highest-ranking officers of the Yellow Realm and he knows the rules.He can't fall in love with one of their enemies, but when he meets Benedikt, the captain of the Blue Realm, that's exactly what he does...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> I wanted to plot for my other WIPs, but somehow this is what happened. Another accident that will be about five to six chapters long, this one here is just a short prologue. The second one will be set a few years later and finally introduce Mats as the main character.  
> Please note that this will be a series, so even though this is going to be a self-contained story, don't expect me to tie up all loose threads in this first part already.  
> I haven't decided yet if I will truly finish this story and write the planned sequels (which will have different main characters though), it all depends on what you guys think. I promise writing this one won't take away any time from my other stories, but if you are not interested in it, I won't bother writing it obviously.
> 
> Dear mariothellama, dear Blue_Night,  
> I have no idea if you even like Hömmels, so please don't feel obligated to read this story. However your kindness and encouraging words kept me going the last few weeks and this story would have never come to me, hadn't it been for you. :*

 

 

**Like a Moth Dances With the Light**

 

Munich with their proud red and white flag. Dortmund with their defiant yellow banner, Gelsenkirchen flaunting their color of royal blue.

It has been more than twenty years since peace existed between these three realms. The younger people didn't even know of a time when there was anything but hatred and war between their kingdoms. The new generation craved for battles to proof themselves and find their glory as they didn't know anything besides violence, the older generation however was tired of this never-ending feud and just wanted things to end.

And so the three kings eventually met face to face for the first time in years, hoping to find a way to end this pointless bloodshed between their peoples without anyone having to lose.

Neither of the three kings had a vague idea how to achieve this yet there was one man in this world they could ask without having to fear he would take a side.

The Oracle is how he is called these days and there aren't many people who remember his real name. He is incredibly old yet it only shows in his unmatched wisdom as his body is ageless, a handsome young man whose eyes hold the answers to the whole universe.

The three kings are standing at the shore of The Oracle's island, a place surrounded by the calm waves of the sea and thick misty shrouds to each side. Only seldom does it happen that humans come here and so it shouldn't come as much of a surprise that the man they are looking for is already standing at the edge of the forest to receive the three kings.

The Red King is the first to step forward and spread his arms as though he greeting a long lost friend even though he barely knows the other man.  
“Miroslav, it has been ages since we last saw each other.”

The young man narrows his eyes and his eyes harden as they settle on the Red King. “Indeed, it has been a long time, Pep Guardiola. Six years, ten months and four days to be precise. The last time you sought me out you asked me to tell you how to dethrone Munich's reigning king.”

Pep's smile falters and he gives a nervous sideglance to the two other men.

Miroslav follows his gaze and he raises an eyebrow. “Pep Guardiola is joined by Jürgen Klopp and Jens Keller? The three warring kings seeking me out after so many years of ignoring my words of wisdom? Times must truly be desperate.”

The Yellow King steps forward at these words. “We are here because we are hoping you would show us the right way. Our kingdoms as well as we ourselves have forgotten how to live without violence yet we yearn for it to end.”

Miroslav sighs though his gaze softens and there is finally sympathy in his eyes. “I wish I could give you what you want, I truly do. For years my dreams have been haunted by the screams of the innocent and I see their dead faces when I fail to shut my mind's eye. But as you know, I never have a forthright answer to your questions.”

The Blue King joins the side of his two adversaries then, his eyes pleading. “My people have suffered the most from the neverending war and if there is a way to save them without our house perishing, then please tell me.”

Miroslav looks from one king to the other before eventually giving in. “All I can give you are a few words of guidance. It is up to you what to make of them.”

The Yellow King nods immediately. “That is all we are asking for.”

Miroslav turns around, motioning for the men to follow him as he walks deeper into the forest. The Blue King is the first to obey and after looking at each other warily the two others follow as well.

After a while of silently walking, they reach a small lake, mysterious silver fog swirling over the surface of the water.

“Stay here at the edge and listen carefully to whatever I will say,” Miroslav commands before taking off his clothes and elegantly wading into the water. He only stops when he has reached the middle of the lake and carefully he leans back, his eyes closing and his body floating on the water as relaxes.

Minutes pass by, perhaps even hours without anything happening, but just as the kings begin to become restless, Miroslav's voice cuts through the silence.

 

“ _Love will be the harbinger of war._

_Promises will be made, promises will be broken._

_A love that knows no boundaries set by mankind, a love that will end the three kingdoms._

_And the one whose heart is torn will be the key to end the dynasty of the three kings._

_Many lives will be taken and by the time the greatest battle will be over, there won't be any crests to hold up anymore. Red, yellow and blue will forever be tinged with blood._

_When the dust has_ _finally_ _settled_ _and_ _the_ _war_ _is over, the lovers_ _will_ _hold each other in their arms_ _and_ _there will be no more kingdoms to protect...”_

 

Miroslav gasps as his eyes flutter open again.

The Blue King is the first of them to speak, his voice nothing but a whisper. “So this is the end. Our three kingdoms will all be destroyed because of a love that knows no boundaries? What does that mean?”

Jürgen swallows hard. “Our kingdoms are boundaries formed by mankind. So does this mean there will be a love between two enemies and this will be what ruins us all?”

“This will not happen,” Pep cuts in grimly. “We will have to make sure that something like this won't ever happen. Every relationship between two persons from different realms will be forbidden and anybody daring to break this law will be accused of committing treason and sentenced to death.”

Jürgen nods. “So it shall be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's my birthday and I should be eating torte instead of writing and posting things. But I just wanted to give you something back for your support and your kind words, especially to the two of you, Blue_Night and mariothellama. :)

 

 

_Seven years later..._

 

_Isle of the Oracle_

 

Like most days Miroslav is wandering through the quiet and peaceful forest, enjoying the feel of leaves and thick moss under his bare feet. It is a day like any other, one where he is patiently waiting for the answers to questions he didn't even know he had.

It is around noon that he eventually stills when the wind picks up, whispering to him urgently.

Miroslav turns around instantly and starts running as fast as he can, back to the magical lake that he has left this morning. The blowing wind is spurring him further on by changing its direction to push him insistently. It doesn't suit the wind at all to be so forthright instead of wanting to play a few little teasing games first.

Miroslav keeps running until he is eventually back at the lake, not surprised to find the usually calm surface whirling angrily.

Without hesitation he sheds his clothes and walks into the water. “I'm here now, Mother. Show me what seems to be so important that it can't wait.”

The water calms down at his words, only circling him lightly before images appear right under the surface.

_A tall dark-haired man clad in expensive armor, the yellow crest over his heart building a stark contrast to the black fabric of his clothes..._

_The same man a few years later, clad in white with the red crest over his heart, sitting on his horse with a little smile tugging at his lips as an army of soldiers appears behind him, a wall of white and royal blue..._

Miroslav frowns as the images fade and the water remains as transparent as it was before. “You can't leave me with nothing more than this. I've seen the whole prophecy before and this is just a small part of it. Why would you only focus on-”

He breaks off when he finally understands. “You mean it is happening _now?”_ He looks back down to the surface. “But why are you showing me this? I can't intervene in the matters of humans, I'm a being of magic. I'm bound to this island and can't make contact with those who don't have the gift of magic.”

A little wave splashes hard against his shoulder and he flinches annoyed. “Stop being cryptic and just show me what you mean.”

A new image appears in the lake and this time the whole water seems to glow. Miroslav can see the familiar face of a beautiful man with pale skin and dark-hair, his clothes black as well and the same yellow emblem on them. “Yes, Mother, I have seen him too. Just another part of the prophecy. What does it have to do with me being unable to contact the mortals?”

But his question gets answered when the image shifts slightly and he can see the eyes of the stranger. Miroslav's own eyes widen in disbelief as he stares at them because all of a sudden he knows what this is about. To humans, they may seem like ordinary eyes, perhaps with more depth and an otherworldly aura to them. But a being of magic like Miroslav can see beyond that. He can see the eyes of a seer, someone like him. “He has got magic?” He is torn between joy at knowing he will meet another seer or perhaps even a magician and on the other hand sympathy because he knows now that this young man will be part of his prophecy. He sighs and drops his fingers back to the image, letting them stroke over the part of the surface where the stranger's neck is. “I wish you wouldn't have to suffer like this, my brother. But never forget that there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel, even in the darkest of times.”

He watches the scene unfolding before him, the young seer stepping over the corpses of dead soldiers, their yellow and blue fabrics soaked in mud and blood. The image shifts to another part of the vacated battle field, to another man covered in blood, his amber eyes staring into the distance. He has an unreadable expression in his now cold eyes – confusion, rage or perhaps determination? - as he stares at the two men several feet away from him.

The vision closes in on these two and Miroslav feels something tugging in his chest at the love he can see between them. The one wearing the crest of the Blue Realm is kneeling on the ground, his usually blond hair almost black from the dirt as well as blood that doesn't belong to him. But despite this he is smiling relieved as he clutches the man in his arms tightly; the dark-haired one from the Yellow Realm Miroslav saw earlier before his mind became too occupied with the young seer.

The man is wounded, but from what Miroslav can tell it isn't fatal. He is staring up at the blond with an answering smile, his warm brown eyes brimming with love for the man holding him. “You came back to me.”

The blond chuckles though it sounds more like a sob. “Of course I did. I love you and I will always come back to you.”

Then he leans down and presses his forehead against the other man's, both of them letting their tears of relief fall...

The vision ends there and Miroslav returns into the here and now, breathing hard as the image of the two lovers fades away and he is only staring into the transparent water again.

“Is this the end of the story?” he asks, but like so often Mother Nature remains quiet. “Or is it the story of the end?”

 

_***_

 

_Dortmund_

_Capital of the Yellow Kingdom_

 

It has been four months since Mats has last been in their capital city Dortmund, his home of the last ten years. The young captain has been traveling through their kingdom with his soldiers to secure their borders for all this time and fortunately all men who have set out with him now return safely, as there hasn't been any battle for them to fight.

Now they can finally return to their home and spend some time with their loved ones or their families. Mats is the only one who is able to see his family at all times because his men are his family.

Mats has been born in the Red Realm and taken captive when he was only fifteen years old, becoming a slave of the Yellow Realm's new captain at first.

Sebastian had only ever treated him with respect though and personally trained Mats until the young boy was old enough to join his personal army.

Mats is skilled in combat and popular among the soldiers as well as the townspeople, soon silencing the voices whispering 'traitor' and 'spy' whenever they saw him. Despite his foreign heritage he has become the kingdom's captain a year ago, enjoying the trust of their king and setting an example for the younger men not to let prejudices keep them from fulfilling their dreams.

But even though each kingdom only has one captain, Mats knows he would be nothing without his lieutenant who has become one of his closest friends over the years.

When Mats was ordered to the outskirts, he had to leave his lieutenant behind, so their army would have a skilled commander in case of emergency.

Mats missed having him by his side, missed not only his sword but also his company. And so his eyes light up upon seeing the familiar figure waiting for him behind the walls of Dortmund when he leads his men through the large gate back into the city.

“Welcome home, Mats,” his lieutenant greets him as soon as the captain has descended from his horse.

“It's good to see you again, Marco,” Mats replies and they embrace briefly before Marco pulls back to take in the former's appearance.

“You look thinner than the last time I saw you,” Marco states matter-of-factly before his lips curl into a teasing grin. “And your hair is definitely longer and messier. I can't say that I approve of all these curls.”

He winks and Mats can only snort at that. “I've been gone for four months and your greatest concern is my hair. You're impossible.” He leans down to the blond's ear, the next words only meant for him. “I was thinking they are the perfect length for someone to bury his fingers and pull at them.”

“Was that an invitation for me to kiss you?” Marco asks playfully and they both have to grin as they remember that one time this has actually happened.

They had both been so drunk that it is a wonder they can still remember anything from that night, but Marco stumbling over to the wall where Mats was leaning, grabbing him by the arms and placing a very sloppy kiss onto the older man's lips is just as vivid in his mind as both of them disappearing behind one of the tents, Marco sinking onto his knees for him and taking Mats' cock into his mouth.

That was the only thing that really happened between them, years before Mats became captain and Marco his lieutenant and it hasn't changed anything about their friendship, well except for opening Mats' eyes regarding his sexual interest. He made the 'mistake' of admitting that out loud to Marco a few months later and ever since that his friend loves to remind him of the fact that Mats has never felt as much arousal as that one time he has had Marco's lips around his cock.

“Another time maybe,” Mats tells him before becoming serious. “I'm surprised you are still here though. I thought you would be accompanying our king to the Red Realm?”

Mats has been to far away from the city to get much of the happenings, but the news that King Jürgen would be traveling to the Red Realm in order to meet his sworn enemy King Pep had reached even the smallest village.

Marco sighs. “There has been a change of plans. I don't know any details except that our king ordered our delegation to wait until you have returned. Apparently he has an important task for you that cannot wait.”

Mats' smile fades away as he realizes that he will apparently have to leave again. He keeps his complains to himself though. “Thank you, Marco. I won't let our king wait any longer then.”

He squeezes his friend's shoulder before walking away, making his way through the many people that have come to celebrate their soldiers' return. It takes him longer than usual to reach the throne room because so many men and women are approaching him and voicing their joy at having their captain back in Dortmund.

The two guards in front of the large door let him through without a word, so apparently Marco was right and the king has been truly waiting for Mats.

King Jürgen has been standing at the large window that has a wonderful view over half of the city and he turns towards him when he hears Mats approaching.

He is dressed in brown leather pants and a loose-fitting black cotton shirt, his composure rather casual were it not for the sword strapped to his hip. Mats has never seen him without it, a sad proof of the dangerous times they live in.

“I'm so glad you have finally returned, Mats,” he says, stopping the younger man who was about to bend his knee before him.

“Your Majesty,” Mats replies with a bow of his head. “I'm glad to finally be back here in Dortmund, it has been a rather long time with not much to do besides riding all day long.”

Jürgen smirks knowingly. “I already suspected that you were getting bored out there. But I'm afraid I have to send you away once again. Apparently King Jens' soldiers are constantly patrolling the border and have set up a camp there. They must have something in mind and I would like to know what it is as soon as possible instead of getting an unpleasant surprise.”

Mats nods his head. “I will inform my men and leave by sunrise, my King.”

“Thank you, Mats. But please wait for Robert and his soldiers as I have ordered Robert them to join you.”

“Robert? Robert Lewandowski?” Mats asks confused. He has only seen this man a handful of times, but he remembers him for his high skills with both the sword and the bow. The other man has joined the military rather late as he came from a poor family at the edge of their kingdom. Despite this disadvantage he quickly managed to climb up the ranks and became a lieutenant just a few months ago.

“Yes, Robert Lewandowski. You are the captain and he will for sure gain a lot of valuable experience from this journey with you. Besides, you will need the additional men if the rumours turn out to be true and you will be facing King Jens' soldiers there.”

“I do not mean to sound defiant, Your Majesty, but wouldn't it be wiser to send Marco with me?” Mats remarks hesitantly. “If this task is as important as you say, I will need someone at my side who I can trust with my life. I do not know Robert very well while Marco has been with me for years.”

“I understand your suspicion, Mats, but I have my reasons to send Robert with you.” The king pauses, apparently unsure if he should go on before eventually adding, “His former instructor told me that there is something off about him. That he is holding back even in the toughest of fights and that his true potential is far greater. I do not know what that means, but I believe his words. And something tells me that sending Robert with you is the right thing to do here.”

Now Mats is even more confused than before, wondering what Robert's instructor could have meant with his 'true potential'. But he is in no position to question his king's decision. “Very well then. I will send a message to him and ask him to be ready at sunrise.” Mats bows his head again, but before he leaves, he adds. “I wish you a safe travel to the Red Realm, Your Majesty. May you return to us with news worthy of celebration.”

Jürgen smiles at him warmly. “Yes, I hope that too. We will see if I can reach an agreement with King Pep.”

Mats turns around then and leaves the throne room, intending to search for his lieutenant to say his good-byes before they will have to part again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that I will not side with one of the three kingdoms and their leaders. They all have their reasons but neither of them is right (or wrong). So my main goal here is to make you feel the same way that I do, that you don't want either of the kingdoms to lose.
> 
> By the way I have plans for sequels where Robert and Marco would get their own (separate) stories, just in case somebody wants to have more of them and this world. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos - any form of feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
